Current desktop environments include objects that allow an end-user to select a document or service, typically by clicking on an icon or executing a command, after which the desired application is started. Cloud computing has become a popular way to offer various Information Technology (IT) concepts as services. In one implementation, a consumer or requestor can request a service they desire and transact with a Cloud provider for the needed service. However, the full accessing and leveraging of available Cloud services is not yet fully accessible from the client desktop environment.